One Normal Day
by Sweetini
Summary: Adrianna always felt like she could never tell anyone that she liked pokemon, but what will happen when she is magically transported to a new strange world.
1. It all Begins

One Average Day  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't have any rights to anything! This is just a made up thing based  
  
on the real thing.  
  
"Just 40 more...then I will have them all!" Adrianna thought, as she played her  
  
gameboy pokemon game. "Oh, wow! Entei! I have to get it!"  
  
"Addie! Dinner!" her mother shouted.  
  
"Just one more minute, mom!" Adrianna hollered back. As far as the pokemon world,  
  
she always kept it at the back of her mind. It was incredibly uncool to still like  
  
pokemon at age 16! Especially for girls! She always desired to escape there...to  
  
pokemon world. And to find her true calling with the battling and catching of the  
  
little creatures. She desired to ride on the open back of a Rapidash, and to finally  
  
touch her favorite pokemon...vulpix.  
  
"Adrianna! Get in here right now! Dinner is getting cold!" her mother shouted,  
  
shaking her mind back to her current reality.  
  
"Thanks a lot mom...I missed it!" Adrianna shouted, clicking off her gameboy and  
  
stomping out to dinner. It was pot roast ham tonight..her least favorite. With every  
  
bite she imagined she was sampling the pokemon world foods, she had not heard  
  
much any, but she pictured little pokemon foods, tasting like fresh berries and tree  
  
sap.   
  
She rushed through dinner and hurried back to her room, locking her door behind  
  
her. Then she flopped down on her bed and clicked on her gameboy....but the  
  
batteries were dead. "Oh great. Ruin my day more." she muffled.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, her lights flashed and all blew out. She couldn't see a thing, all  
  
she felt was her body slowly falling and then hitting the ground. She was sore, and her  
  
eyesight was slightly blurry. She looked around at her blurry settings...it was so  
  
colorful...almost like a cartoon. Then she shot up and looked around panicly...it was a  
  
cartoon! She noticed a path a few feet away and ran to it, following it until she  
  
reached at sign that read "Welcome to Goldenrod City!"  
  
Adrianna was dumbstruck. Was this a dream? She rubbed her eyes and then pinched  
  
herself. "Ouch! That hurt...oh my.." She gazed in awe of the place she had somehow  
  
appeared in: a small hut laid at the end of the path and she slowly approached it..her  
  
heart feeling as light as a feather. She reached her hand out to open the door, and  
  
shocked she realized that the reflection was not of what she looked like in out reality;  
  
she was cartoon now. Her once shiny hair was now a mesh of long perfectly blonde  
  
hair; held back in a blue headband. And her outfit was now a spaghetti-strapped tank  
  
top and short shorts rolled out at the ends. Her shoes were now perfectly white with  
  
matchingly perfectly tied shoelaces.  
  
She touched her cheek, feeling her new beauty. Her eyes were large and sky blue and  
  
started to swell with tears of joy. She could now belong without question. She gently  
  
pushed open the door, and inside were three people behind counters, none noticing  
  
the strange new figure approaching. She looked around curiously, everyone was  
  
chatting about the great weather, and beside them...pokemon! A caterpie, weedle,  
  
pikachu, spearow and butterfree. She looked at all the pokemon with a sparkle in her  
  
eye. She knew then that she would have to catch them all and hold them tightly like  
  
the friends she never had.  
  
"Miss? Can I help you?" Came a voice from behind the counter. "Miss? Can I see your  
  
pokemon please?"  
  
"My pokemon? I don't have any yet.." Adrianna said blurrly to the girl behind the  
  
counter. She approached the counter to talk closer with her.  
  
"Well then why did you just go through Ilex forest?" the girl questioned.  
  
"I don't think I did.." Adrianna replied.  
  
"Well, I am going to have to call the center. You very well cannot go through forests  
  
without pokemon aid." the girl sharply said. She began to dial a number on the phone  
  
next to her. "Yes, hello Joy. I have a pokemonless girl here, just came out of Ilex  
  
forest....um hmm...oh you do? Really? Yes...okay! She will be right there! Bye Joy."  
  
What? What is it?" Adrianna nervously asked.  
  
"I will escort you to the pokemon center in Goldenrod, nurse Joy has something for  
  
you." the girl smiled. She then grabbed Adrianna's hand and led her out the other  
  
door, pass the bunches of grass, a few houses, a really tall poke mart, and to a place  
  
names "pokemon center". "In you go." the girl motioned.  
  
She stepped inside, and there was a large counter with many strange machines behind  
  
it..too many wonderful things to describe. They came to a counter where the girl rang  
  
a bell, and a familiar figure stepped out..nurse Joy! "Oh, hello there miss! Come back  
  
here! I've something to show you." nurse Joy happily motioned. The girl waved a  
  
farewell and Adrianna stepped behind the counter.  
  
Behind, was nurse Joy sitting down, next to two pokemon! She looked up at Adrianna  
  
and said "These two beautiful darlings where abandoned here last night. They are still a  
  
little shaky from the misfortune, but you look like a kind girl..see if they like you.  
  
Joy handed the first small pokemon to Adrianna, she was so full of joy from the first  
  
touch that she fell in love instantly.  
  
The little clefairy looked up at Adrianna and felt her warm love. It snuggled up to her  
  
and mumbled "Clefairy..." The second pokemon amazed Adrianna just as much. It was  
  
a ponyta! Her heart filled with anxiety as she reached out her hand to the dog-sized  
  
figure. It curiously smelled her hand as if it were testing her. Then, it calmly pushed its  
  
nose under her hand motioning that it wanted to be patted. Adrianna blissfully  
  
stroked its fiery mane and nurse Joy looked at this beautiful site.  
  
"I guess they are yours now." nurse Joy happily announced.  
  
"Really? Oh wow! I will train them and win the elite four with them! And when I do, I  
  
will come back here and celebrate with you!" Adrianna smiled, then she scooped up  
  
clefairy and ponyta ran alongside her as she walked out of the center, ready to start a  
  
new life.  
  
"Now all that is missing is names for my new friends." she looked down at ponyta,  
  
"How about Angel..you like that?" the ponyta neighed and reared up in joy. "And  
  
you, little cutie..how about...Jazzy! You like that?"   
  
"Clefairy!!" it squealed.  
  
"I guess so! Let's go catch more friends, and kick some trainer butt!" Adrianna  
  
announced, walking away towards the National park. 


	2. Unexpected Friends

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything...just writing based on things I've seen!!!  
  
Adrianna looked down at the perfectly green grass in front of her. She sighed as she lay  
  
down on the warm, soft grass. Angel and Jazzy were chasing each other around in circles,  
  
getting to know each other better and becoming good friends. "Hey you two! Why dont  
  
you come over here and soak up some sun with me?" Adrianna giggled. They both  
  
understood her and they tackled her making her laugh and feel even better.  
  
Then, a bush rustled. Adrianna nervously got to her feet, and her pokemon braced  
  
themselves for battle. Some voices started to sound as something stepped out of the  
  
bushes. "Ponyta, ember it now!" Adrianna commanded.   
  
Ponyta threw a large flame at the dark figure behind the bush, then she heard a loud,  
  
"Ouch! Flame! Ow!" Adrianna instantly put her hand over her mouth, she felt soo bad.  
  
The person flew out from the bushes and was followed by two more as they frantically  
  
tried to put out the flame on his shoe. But these three looked familiar somehow.. "Ash is it  
  
out yet? What happened?" shouted one. It was Ash, Misty and Brock. The three  
  
characters from pokemon! Adrianna stood completely still in her position, maybe they  
  
wouldn't realize she did it, maybe they would just pass by. But no, Brock looked very  
  
angry as he stomped over to the dark figure of Adrianna, almost hidden by the shadow  
  
from a nearby tree. "What did you think you were doing? I could've gotten..." Brock  
  
started, until he finally saw her up close. He was a girl nut, we all know that, and he  
  
casually tried to reset the mood to get to know her better. "It wasn't that bad, and if you  
  
feel bad about it, you could always date me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Adrianna confusingly replied. "Aren't you..like..mad at me for setting you  
  
on fire?"  
  
"No, of course not! How could I be mad at such a gorgeous girl like you?" Brock flirted.  
  
Adrianna had seen enough of the shows to know that he would do anything to be liked by  
  
a good looking girl (there really weren't any other kinds of girls here anyways), and now  
  
that she saw him up close, he really wasn't that bad looking.  
  
"Well, I barely know you..why would I date you?" Adrianna replied. Before Brock could  
  
answer, Misty and Ash came up to them. "Hi! You MUST be Ash and Misty! How great  
  
to finally meet you!"  
  
"Umm..yeah you too!" Misty said. "How did you hear of us? Were we on Professor Oak's  
  
talk show?" Misty wide-eyed asked.  
  
"No, just...around." Adrianna lied. How could she tell them the truth? They were all  
  
characters in a hit TV series with movies and that they weren't real people? That just  
  
wouldn't come out right somehow..  
  
"Well it's always nice to hear of fans." Ash said, trying to act all macho.  
  
"But it's even better to hear from cute fans.." Brock said, moving a little closer to  
  
Adrianna. This made her feel a little awkward, but he was cute..it is hard not to find  
  
someone not cute in this world. But they weren't all old enough either, Brock is like..17  
  
or something. Ash must only be 12 or so. Misty maybe 14. It varied here. But everyone  
  
look exactly what age the were supposed to.  
  
"Well, I would exactly say CUTE fans but a fan who is willing to travel with you for a  
  
little while. I don't think I've ever been here before. And maybe you could show me how  
  
to catch a pokemon." Adrianna asked.  
  
"You have never caught one?" Misty asked in disbelief.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how new I am to everything." Adrianna blushed. "Oh, where are  
  
my manners? These are my pokemon! Angel and Jazzy!" Adrianna motioned, they both  
  
came over to her at once. They both looked at pikachu unblinkingly, until Adrianna  
  
scooped up Jazzy and held her for a moment. "Jazzy will evolve into a clefable someday.  
  
Won't you Jazzy dear?"  
  
"Clefairy!" Jazzy squealed with joy. Then Adrianna put her down and patted Angel.  
  
"And when you evolve into rapidash, I will ride you everywhere so that you will never  
  
have to walk so slow." Adrianna cheerfully said.  
  
"Ponyta!" Angel reared.  
  
"Well why not join us for a while and we can teach you the ropes?" Ash invited.  
  
"Really? You would hang out...with me?" Adrianna said, putting her hands together and  
  
widening her eyes.  
  
"Sure I would!" Brock chimed in. "How could I let you just walk right out of my.." Misty  
  
kicks him, "OUR lives like that?"   
  
"Thanks so much!" Adrianna gleefully responded. "I guess I need come supplies...but do I  
  
have any.." she searched her new pockets, she has nothing in the left one..but wait! There  
  
was some money in this one! A lot of money! 99,999 dollar looking things! As much as  
  
she had in her gameboy game! Some of the data must be related to her game saved on her  
  
gameboy..which means.. "Hey guys! Can we swing back to Goldenrod city, I've got a  
  
little shopping to do!" Ash and Brock both looked very not thrilled, but completely  
  
opposite, Misty was jumping up and down.  
  
"I will go! I will go! I'll take you the the GREAT pokemart there..you have no idea what  
  
traveling with two guys does to your shopping time! Guys watch out pokemon for a bit!"  
  
Misty yelled, grabbing Adrianna's arm and rushing her back to the city. "Back in a few,  
  
wait around here!" Misty hollared back. They both ran towards the city, passing the gym,  
  
a few houses, and then they darted inside the huge building called "pokemart".  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Misty giggled. "Okay, lets see here.." she looked down  
  
at the small parchment of paper on the main desk. "We need to go to the first floor, there  
  
we will get everything you'll need.  
  
"Okay!" Adrianna laughed. She did love a good shopping trip, and getting supplies so that  
  
she could travel with the great Misty, Brock and Ash made it all the better. They both ran  
  
up the stairs, and on this floor there was everything! Pokeballs, food items, sleeping bags,  
  
backpacks..the works. They both started looking at the backpacks. "Hey, Misty! Look at  
  
this one!" Adrianna called out, holing up a backpack that was fiery red with small flame  
  
designs on it.  
  
"It's great! And it will math this sleeping bag so well!" Misty answered, holding up a  
  
similarly red sleeping bag with little flame designs on it. "Now all we need are some  
  
pokeballs and a pokeball holder, a map and telephone device and we can get that...over  
  
here!" Misty pointed to a small place with a little red palm-pilot looking thing that opened  
  
up to show a map and closed to become a phone. Adrianna looked at the rack of pokeball  
  
holder and picked out a small blue vest that fit her nicely and began to grab handfuls of  
  
pokeballs to put in the pouch inside her backpack. They all fit in so perfectly, because they  
  
were small. Misty and Adrianna gathered all of their stuff, laughing still, and the total came  
  
out.  
  
"9,999 for everything, little misses." Adrianna pulled out nine of the bills marked 1,000,  
  
nine 900, nine 10 and nine 1's.   
  
"Let's go now Misty!" Adrianna laughed, putting on her vest while Misty attached her  
  
backpack and sleeping bag together, shoving in all the pokeballs as well. "I guess I'll put  
  
this map thing in my vest pocket." Adrianna said to Misty.  
  
"Well, the guys are gonna kill us for taking so long, but we will just pick up some food  
  
and they'll forget it." Misty laughed. She grabbed some breads, veggies and pokemon  
  
treats and paid for them at the counter. Then they finally raced back to where they left the  
  
two guys before, and found them with a newly caught pokemon; spearow.  
  
"Nice to see you have returned." Ash mumbled to Misty.  
  
"Well, we got some great stuff today! Didn't we Addie?" Misty replied.  
  
"Yeah great stuff!" Adrianna laughed. Oh, I see you started a fire. Shall we stay here for  
  
the night? It is pretty dark now. Hi angel! Hi Jazzy! Miss me darlings?" Angel and Jazzy  
  
had run up to her and snuggled with her showing their affection. Misty settled down next  
  
to the fire and started to feed her pokemon some food that she bought. Ash brought  
  
pikachu over to the fire and starting tickling it's belly, making it cry out in laughter.  
  
Brock, however, seemed very distant from everyone this night. So Adrianna walked over  
  
to him, after putting her pokemon in their pokeballs for the night and tucking them in her  
  
vest. "Hi." Brock said, as she finally sat next to him.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Brock?" Adrianna asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder  
  
in comfort.  
  
"No, just the same old days." He answered. Adrianna felt a rush of nervousness flow  
  
through her. Was it wrong to be attracted to a character? But she too was a perfectly  
  
drawn character. But that wasn't the same. She was real. She still remembers watching  
  
"pokemon the movie" and all that.   
  
"Well, goodnight." Adrianna finally said, going back closer to the fire and unraveling her  
  
sleeping bag.  
  
"Goodnight.." Brock whispered to himself in the dark. 


	3. Lisence

DISCLAIMER: I Dont own any thing at all!!!!! (thanks for the reviews I will try to work  
  
in as much as I can, although I am not quite THAT knowledgeable about pokemon, so it  
  
wont be perfect!)  
  
  
  
Something sweet smelling caught Adrianna's attention as she lay in her sleeping bag, eyes  
  
still closed. "Mom, did you make waffles today?" she forgetfully uttered.  
  
"Sorry, your mom didn't come with us." replied a voice. Adrianna shot up quickly and  
  
glanced around. She was still in the perfect world, still with the three adventurers and in a  
  
soft, fiery red sleeping bag. "How did you sleep?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh, fine...I guess." Adrianna answered. She was a little nervous about this situation now,  
  
why was she here? How was she here? These people are just voiced over drawings..they  
  
aren't actually...real. So many confusing questions entered her mind, and she didn't even  
  
notice herself get up, roll up her sleeping bag and get breakfast.  
  
Brock leaned in to Ash and whispered, "What do you think is wrong with her? She looks  
  
very lost."  
  
"She does, but what do we do? We aren't exactly the best at finding out whats wrong with  
  
people, I mean, look at Misty." they both laugh.  
  
"Hey? Are you two talking about me behind my back again?" Misty yelled.  
  
"Nope." they laugh again. Misty looks displeased and stomps over to Adrianna whom is  
  
still blankly eating her breakfast.  
  
"I hate those two! They are such..urrr!!" Misty yelled again. Then she glanced over to her  
  
side at the unmoved Adrianna. She could tell that something wasn't right. "Hey, whats  
  
wrong girly?" Adrianna blinks a few times and shakes her head a little.  
  
"I am just so new to all this. It's just so..new and unbelievable. I mean I just am suddenly  
  
here from being in my room and I have money in my pocket and nothing else." Adrianna  
  
replied.  
  
"Just money to start? Then you need a license! Let's stop back at Goldenrod and take a  
  
quick test that they are now offering at the pokemon center! Hey guys! We are stopping at  
  
the center to have Addie take the license test and you should come!" Misty hollared.  
  
"License test? You mean she doesn't have one yet? I guess we could go..heal our  
  
pokemon or something..." Brock said. So they all walked along and walked inside the  
  
pokemon center. It was just as amazing as when she was first saw it a few days ago.  
  
"Hello travelers!" Nurse Joy cheerfully greeted. Brock, being the "stud" that he was  
  
immediately started to run over to the counter, but then he suddenly stopped. This  
  
surprised both Ash, Misty and Adrianna. They all knew he never gave up a time to hit on a  
  
nurse. What was so different about this time?  
  
"It's me.." Adrianna thought. "He isn't hitting on her because I'm here.."   
  
"Well, what can I do for you all today?" Nurse Joy sweetly questioned.  
  
"We are here for Addie's big license test!" Misty answered, grabbing Adrianna's side and  
  
looking very happy and energetic.  
  
"Great! Right this way, dear." Nurse Joy motioned to a door next to her counter. "You  
  
can have someone come in with you if you'd like, as long as there is no cheating!" Nurse  
  
Joy winked cheerfully. All this cheerfulness seemed so odd to Adrianna. How could a  
  
nurse be happy so much?  
  
"I will join her, the guys are just here to heal their pokemon anyways." Misty said,  
  
grabbing Adrianna's arm and whisking her into the room. Ash looked startled still that  
  
Brock hadn't done anything or said anything to nurse Joy.  
  
"I will take all of your pokemon, please!" nurse Joy smiled. Ash and Brock quietly put  
  
their pokeballs and pikachu on the counter. "It will be a few minutes, you may walk  
  
around for a little while until they are ready. Come here adorable pikachu!" Nurse Joy  
  
laughed as she scooped up pikachu.   
  
Ash and Brock walked over to an empty area in the large center and Ash questioned  
  
Brock. "What was that all about? How come you didn't...well..act like you?"  
  
"I don't really know, actually. Something just held me back this time. It is weird. Really  
  
weird." Brock admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Meanwhile, Adrianna had taken her seat in a little desk with Misty cheering her on in the  
  
background. "Adrianna shes our girl! She will pass and do a twirl...gooooo Addie!" Misty  
  
cheered, waving her hands around like a cheerleader. Adrianna tried to ignore her and  
  
gracefully took the perfectly sharpened pencil from a man who seemed to be supervising  
  
this test.  
  
"We start testing in one minute! No cheating, no extra time, and absolutely NO talking!"  
  
the man ordered. Adrianna gazed nervously at the clock, her eyes focusing on each little  
  
"tick". She had been nervous about tests before, but she hadn't been this nervous since she  
  
took the SAT's a few short weeks ago. She bit her lower lip. Even in the perfect anime  
  
world she still had her bad habits. She grabbed the pencil and started tapping it on the  
  
desk. It made a consistant-sounding tap every time she did this.  
  
"Test time! Quiet everyone!" shouted the man. Adrianna was already starting to dislike  
  
him. "Once you get your test you may start working on it. You have one hour. Start!" the  
  
man started passing out test papers, and when Adrianna saw hers, she breathed a small  
  
sigh of relief. Maybe this won't be so bad.  
  
~~~~~An hour later~~~~~  
  
Adrianna put down her pencil, feeling very confident about her grade. She picked up her  
  
test and handed it to the man. He angrily took it and muttered under his breath "Darn  
  
kids...always wanting to do everything.." Misty raced up to Adrianna and grabbed her  
  
arm.  
  
"How did you do? Was it hard? Tell me!" Misty begged.  
  
"I don't know, I don't wanna jinx it or anything." Adrianna replied, shaking off Misty  
  
from her arm. "They are grading them all now, right?"  
  
"Well duh. They stick your test in the computer and out pops a license or a fail ticket.  
  
Don't you know the latest technology here? I mean they announced it for a whole week  
  
that they were starting this new system." Misty blabbed. Adrianna rolled her eyes. Like she  
  
knew anything that went on here?  
  
"Adrianna.." started the man, as he put her test into a large machine. It beeped a few times  
  
and changed a few colors, and then popped out a little black booklet-like thing. "Pass." he  
  
sighed, handing the license to her.  
  
"Yes! I am a licensed trainer! Whoo hoo!" Adrianna happily announced, jumping with joy.  
  
"Let's go catch something!" She raced out the door, new license in hand, and ran up to  
  
Brock and Ash, hugging Ash first, then Brock. "I passed! I passed! I passed!" She yelled,  
  
still hugging Brock tightly, and jumping up and down.  
  
"Thats...umm..nice...but...can't...breathe.." Brock gasped. Adrianna quickly let go of him  
  
and tried to look as if she hadn't just done that.  
  
"Well why are we wasting more time here? Let's go catch some pokemon!" Ash yelled.  
  
Then they all went outside again and briskly walked back up the path to National Park.  
  
They all had determined looks on their faces...all except Brock. Ever since Adrianna  
  
hugged him, he felt all fuzzy inside. Lightheaded and awkward around her. He was  
  
confused by this (having never felt it before), so he kept it to himself.  
  
They all entered a park area that looked very much like the one in Adrianna's gameboy  
  
game. "Wasn't there that annoying pokeball behind the fence in the top right area of this  
  
place?" she thought to herself. She raced up through the park until she was at the top  
  
right. She then jumped over the fence and searched through the grass...a paralize  
  
heal..how boring.  
  
"Hey what' sthat you got there?" Misty hollared, finnaly catching up with Adrianna. "A  
  
paralize heal? Cool! But how did you know.."  
  
"I had a feeling something was there." Adrianna quickly lied. Ash and Brock then caught  
  
up as well. "Oh hey you two. I got a paralize heal."  
  
"Really? How lucky!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's look around the park for a few minutes while  
  
it's still light out." Ash said, heading back a few feet into the tall grass.  
  
"Wait for me!" Misty yelled, following Ash into the tall grass.  
  
"Come on, let's go now before they take all the good pokemon!" Brock said, helping  
  
Adrianna back over the fence. She reached in her bag and grabbed a pokeball, then she  
  
headed for the tall grass. Brock followed.  
  
A small rustle in the bushes and Adrianna called out Jazzy (in case you forgot, that's  
  
clefairy). "Clefairy!" Jazzy yelled, bracing itself for battle.  
  
Reviews anyone?? I will write more if you do..... 


End file.
